Story for Chloe
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: When the Turtles' friend Chloe falls ill, they decide to tell her bedtime stories to help her get better.
1. Leo and the Beanstalk Part One

**This story will be composed of four chapters, four bedtime stories that each turtle will tell Chloe.**

 **So here's part one of the first chapter, "Leo and the Beanstalk."**

 _AH-CHOO!_

Little Chloe sniffled and reached for the tissue box on the dresser next to her bed. She took another tissue out and blew into it with a loud _HONK!_ This was her twenty-sixth tissue so far today (or so she guessed). Her nearby trash can was already filled to the top with used, wet ones. Her nose was starting to feel raw from the continuous wiping.

She glanced at the window in her room and sighed, coughing in the process.

 _When is he going to get here? He promised to be here by eight o' clock._

She turned her head and closed her eyes, feeling even more tired by the minute. Just when she thought her invited guest was never going to show up, she heard a light tap at her window. She instantly turned around and smiled widely when she saw what it was.

Mister Turtle had finally arrived.

Chloe jumped out of bed and opened the widow, letting Leo in. She immediately wrapped her arms around his shell, and he gently patted her head in return.

"Hey, Chloe," he said with a warm smile. "Sorry I'm late. Are you ready for your story now?"

She released her grip and looked up at him, excitement written all over her face. "You bet, Mister Turtle!" she shouted with glee.

Leo suddenly shushed her, gently putting his scaled finger to her tiny lips. "Shh! Chloe, we need to lower our voices," he whispered urgently.

"Oh, okay," she whispered back. She jumped back into bed and laid her head on her pillow, waiting anxiously for the bedtime story he promised. Leo sat on the edge of the bed next to her and pulled up the covers, tucking her in.

"So, Chloe, do you know the story 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?"

"Of course I do! Is that what you're going to tell me tonight?"

"Well, sort of. I figured it'd be more interesting if I added a few…changes and twists to it."

"What kind of changes?"

"Well, let's say that Jack was actually a turtle, and his name wasn't 'Jack', but 'Leonardo' instead…"

* * *

Once upon a time, a turtle named Leonardo and his three brothers lived on a small farm. They were very poor, and the only source of their income was their elderly cow, Mona (it was a good thing that Raph wasn't around to hear this story, otherwise he'd beat the living daylights out of Leo for naming the cow after his girlfriend). Every morning, her milk was carried to the market to be sold. But then one morning, Mona just couldn't make any more milk, and they were running out of options.

"So _now_ what do we do, Leo?" a worried Donnie said as they all sat at the kitchen table, their plates and glasses empty. Mikey was so hungry that he started to lick the plates, trying to pretend that they were enjoying their usual eggs and ham for breakfast. Raph just sat in his chair with his arms folded, feeling very angry about the situation they were in. Leo, who was the leader of the family, rubbed his chin and thought carefully. He had to think of a way to make money and put food on the table.

He then came up with a solution: "We're gonna have to sell Mona."

"What?!" Mikey dropped his plate in shock. "Sell Mona?! But she's part of the family!"

"She's a _cow_ , Mikey," Raph said roughly (again, good thing the real Raph wasn't here). "All she's good for is making milk and manure. And right now she can only make the latter of the two," he mumbled the last part.

"Besides, if we don't sell her to the market and earn more money, we'll eventually starve to death," Donnie added.

"Don't be sad about Mona, Mikey," Leo said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She'll soon be in a better place."

Mikey gasped loudly and his eyes filled with tears. "You mean…Cow Heaven?"

"Uh, no, I meant," Leo gulped nervously, trying to think of something that would cheer Mikey up, "the…Cow Retirement Home!"

Raph raised an invisible eyebrow. "Cow Retirement Home?" he snorted. Leo immediately shot him a "Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you" look.

"Yeah, the Cow Retirement Home!" he said encouragingly to Mikey. "It's where all the cows that can't make any more milk go and eat all the grass they want! She'll be much happier there."

Mikey seemed convinced by this and smiled a little. "Good. I want her to be happy."

* * *

After Mikey tearfully bid Mona goodbye, Leo led her across the countryside to the market. As he got closer to the village, he spotted a small figure with a walking stick in the distance ahead of him. As the figure got closer, Leo realized that it was sparrow wearing a cloak and a peg leg. When the two finally came face to face, the sparrow politely took a bow.

"Good afternoon," the sparrow said. "I am Sir Malachi, an all powerful wizard."

"Um, hello, Sir Malachi," Leo politely bowed back. "I'm Leonardo."

"Tell me Leonardo, where are you going with that fine looking cow there?" Sir Malachi pointed to Mona.

"We're taking her to the market," Leo leaned in closer to whisper to Sir Malachi. "She can't make any more milk, so we're hoping the butcher will buy her from us."

"Really?" Sir Malachi rubbed his feathered chin. "I could use a cow like her."

Leo looked at the sparrow confused. "You…you could?"

"Of course! See, I've just invented a new magic potion: the 'Jump-Over-the-Moon' potion! A large, heavy cow like her would be a perfect test subject!" Sir Malachi pulled something out of his pouch.

"In exchange for your cow," he showed Leo what was in his hand, "I will give you these magic beans."

In his palm were three simple green beans. Leo looked at the sparrow skeptically.

"Magic beans?" Leo repeated with a frown. "You expect me to believe that? Look, I don't have time for any of your scams. I've got a family to feed."

Sir Malachi looked offended. "Scams?!" he shouted angrily. "You callin' me a phony?! I'll show you how much of a phony I really am!"

He raised his walking stick in the air, waving it around widely, and almost immediately, a big puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere in front of Leo. When the smoke cleared, a giant, hungry-looking alligator was suddenly staring down at Leo, licking its chops.

Leo gulped nervously. "O-okay! Okay! I-I-I believe you!" he stuttered fearfully.

Sir Malachi seemed satisfied and waved his stick once more. The alligator disappeared in another puff of smoke. The sparrow handed the beans to Leo, who in turn handed Mona's leash to him.

"Now listen carefully," Sir Malachi pointed at the beans in Leo's hand, "you've only one chance to plant those beans. Once you've used them, you'll never get any more magic beans. So use them wisely."

Leo nodded at the sparrow. "I understand. Thank you."

"No," Sir Malachi bowed, "thank _you_ , Leonardo." And with that, the wizard walked off with Mona, leaving Leo with nothing but a couple of beans in his hands.

He knew that no one in the village would ever buy a couple of "magic" beans from him. Well, except maybe the village idiot, Jones, if he even _had_ money.

Leo sighed. How was he going to explain this to his hungry family?

* * *

"When is Leo gonna get back already?" Raph huffed, sitting in a wooden chair next to the fireplace. Donnie threw another log into the fire while Mikey sat on the floor in front of it, warming his hands.

"I know," Donnie sighed. "I'm ready for some fresh cheese and crackers."

"And pizza bites!" Mikey chirped in.

Just then, Leo walked through the front door, a tired look on his face.

"Finally!" Raph exclaimed and lifted himself out of the chair. "Took ya long enough!" He then noticed that Leo didn't have any bags of food in his hands. "Wait. Where's the food?" Leo didn't answer him and nervously rubbed his neck. "Leo. Where. Is. The. Food?" Raph repeated slowly.

"Well, uh," Leo said nervously, "you see, I was on my way to the market when I, uh, ran into this…this wizard. And at first I thought he was a phony, but then he…"

"Get to the point, Leo!" Raph loudly interrupted. Leo could tell that he was getting angrier by the second. After all, a hungry Raph is an angry Raph.

Leo prepared himself for a pummeling. "Well, I…I sold the cow for his magic beans." He held out his hand, showing the beans to his brothers.

There was complete silence for a moment, before Mikey leaned in closer to look at the beans. "Wow," he whispered. "Are they really magic, Leo?"

"I guess they are," Leo said quietly. "I had no choice but to take them from him. Otherwise he'd feed me to his alligator."

"Oh, that's just _great_ , Leo!" Donnie said angrily. "You gave away our only chance at making any money and for what?! A couple of lousy beans that some crackpot claimed to be magic!"

"But Donnie, he really _was_ a wizard!" Leo tried to explain, but then Raph grabbed him by the shoulders and got nose to nose with him. His entire face was as red as an apple and steam was coming out of his unseen ears.

"WE DEPENDED ON YOU TO GET FOOD!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOW THANKS TO YOU WE'RE GONNA STARVE! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW, HUH?! DIRT?!"

"We could eat some logs," Mikey said quietly. "They're pretty filling." But he didn't help the situation at all.

Raph suddenly grabbed the beans out of Leo's hand and threw them out the window. Leo didn't attempt to stop him. He knew that he had failed his family. He lowered his head in shame as Raph stomped upstairs.

"'Magic beans'," he mocked as he went up the stairs. "What a bunch of baloney!" They heard the door to their bedroom slam hard.

"Huh? Bologna? Where?" Mikey quickly looked around him, his mouth drooling like a waterfall. "Where's the bologna?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, Mikey," he said, picking up a couple of logs. "Looks like we're having logs for dinner." He and Mikey walked into the kitchen, but he stopped at the doorway for a moment to give Leo a hateful glare.

Leo slowly walked to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Before their father died, he made Leo promise to look after his younger brothers. What would his father think of him now?

A failure, that's what.

* * *

Later that night, while the turtles slept soundly, a tiny plant started to grow out of the ground next to the window…

* * *

Mikey yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning. He instinctively headed toward the kitchen, but then he remembered that they were completely out of food. Sighing sadly, he decided to go out for a morning walk. He noticed that the living room was still dark, and yet the kitchen was filled with sunlight. For a brief moment he was confused, but then he shrugged it off and went to the front door. As soon as he opened it, though, he found that something very large and green was blocking his way.

"GUYS, QUICK! WAKE UP!"


	2. Leo and the Beanstalk Part Two

**Here's part two of "Leo and the Beanstalk"! Enjoy!**

 **Sorry if it seems rushed, but I've got a BUSY weekend coming up, so I'm hurrying to publish the second chapter for you guys.**

"Ho…"

"…ly…"

"…Chalupa…"

"…dude!"

Holy Chalupa, indeed. Sticking out of the ground right next to their house was a GIGANTIC BEANSTALK! It had grown all the way up into the clouds overnight!

Leo looked back at his bros and gave them a smirk. "Well…?"

Raph rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew what Leo wanted to hear from him. "Sorry for doubting you earlier," he muttered.

Leo leaned in closer to Raph. "What was that?" he chuckled. "I didn't quite hear you." He just couldn't resist rubbing it in his brother's face. But he should've learned by now: if you play with fire, you get burned.

Raph's eye twitched and a vein popped out on his forehead. "I said… **SORRY!** " He screamed in Leo's ear, causing him to become temporarily disoriented and hear a loud ringing.

"Yeah, we're all sorry for doubting you, Leo," Donnie said in a softer tone. He now felt guilty for treating Leo so harshly last night.

"Speak for yourselves!" Mikey said. "I totally believed you, Leo!"

Leo smiled at Mikey and gently rubbed his head. He then looked up at the towering beanstalk, the top of which disappearing into the overhanging clouds.

"So, what are we going to do with _this_?"

"Good question," Donnie said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What _can_ we do with it?"

"Dudes!" Mikey suddenly shouted, startling his brothers a bit. "I got it! We'll use it as an attraction! Everyone from the village...no, wait, the whole _world_ could pay to climb this thing! You know, to see how far up they can go! Or they could just take family pictures in front of it for Christmas cards or whatever. Genius, right?"

"That's…actually not a bad idea," Raph said while smirking. "That would definitely solve all of our money problems."

"How far _does_ this beanstalk go, anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Leo walked around the house to the back door, since the front had been completely blocked by the beanstalk.

"Wait a minute," Raph said nervously after Leo left. "Is he seriously suggesting that we should climb _all_ the way to the top of this thing?"

"Sounds like it," Donnie said, feeling just as nervous as Raph.

"Aw, yeah, bros!" Mikey was obviously very excited about all this. "We're gonna go on an adventure!"

"Count me out!" Raph exclaimed, crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm gonna risk my life climbing some plant!"

"Yeah, me, too!" Donnie agreed. "Besides, it would probably take days before we could reach the top."

"Well, then it's a good thing we still have these."

Leo returned with four grappling hook guns in his hands.

"So are you guys ready?"

* * *

So Leo and his brothers climbed up the giant beanstalk, stopping to rest on a leaf every once in a while. Eventually, they managed to reach the massive mountain of clouds. Climbing through it was like walking through a cold fog.

"Dudes! Where are you?! I can't see you!"

"Just keep climbing, Mikey! It'll be okay! Trust me!"

"Okay, Leo! I trust you!"

Finally, they made it out of the clouds and to the very top of the beanstalk. They stood over a forest of clouds, the bright blue sky clear above their heads. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

But then something in the distance caught their eye and cause them to gasp loudly in shock.

An enormous, magnificent manor house was actually floating on top of the clouds!

"Okay," Raph breathed, "are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? 'Cause I hope I'm not going crazy here."

"Yeah," Leo said quietly, "we see it too, Raph."

"But this is impossible," Donnie whispered. "I mean, this defies all of Newton's laws. That house shouldn't be supported by all these clouds. And yet, here it is."

"Hey, you guys smell something delicious?" Mikey sniffed the air, a dreamy smile on his face and his tongue sticking out. "Mmmm…I'd recognize that smell anywhere."

Mikey suddenly jumped off the beanstalk towards the manor!

"PIZZAAAAAA…!"

"MIKEY!"

It was too late. Mikey disappeared into the clouds, falling to his apparent death. For a brief moment, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy, shaky breathing of his brothers.

Then, to their great relief, Mikey's head popped out of the clouds.

"Dudes!" he called out to them with a huge grin on his face. "I'm totally floating! Cool!"

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted angrily. "Don't you EVER do that to us again, you numbskull! I outta just…Donnie, what are you doing?!"

Donnie slowly and carefully put a foot into the clouds. He didn't feel anything solid, but he had to give it a try. After all, if Mikey could do it, then so could he. "Okay, Donnie," he whispered to himself, "you can do this."

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the stalk and jumped right in. Leo and Raph's hearts stopped for a moment.

Donnie reappeared out of the clouds next to Mikey.

"This…is…AWESOME!" he shouted excitedly, raising his arms high in the air. "Come on in, guys!"

Leo and Raph looked at each other, shrugged, and dove into the clouds.

* * *

"Think we should knock?"

The Turtles were now standing at the front door of the manor, which alone stood about as tall as a 30-story building.

"I seriously doubt that anyone could even _hear_ us knock, Mikey," Raph grumbled.

"Well, then if we can't knock," Mikey bent to his knees and walked toward the clearance between the door and the floor, "we'll just have to sneak in. Like ninjas."

Leo immediately grabbed Mikey's shoulder, stopping him from going any further. "Hold it, Mikey," he said. "We can't just intrude into someone's home like that."

"Why not?" Raph demanded. "We made it this far, so we might as well go in!"

"And it's not like they'd see us anyway," Donnie joined in. "Judging by the size of this house, it's safe to assume that compared to the residents, we'd be just like ants."

"Yeah," Mikey whined like a little kid, "and I'm starving! Can't you smell the pizza? The _pizza_ , Leo!"

It was three against one. Leo sighed and gave up. "Fine. But only for _five_ minutes. You hear me? Five minutes."

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes had passed, and the Turtles were still stuffing their faces.

The entrancing aroma of freshly cooked food led them to an empty dining room. Their hunger was so great that they didn't hesitate to climb up the towering legs of the table. Even Leo couldn't refuse. They came at the untouched feast like flies, nibbling on everything they could find.

Grapes, bread sticks, Swiss cheese, chocolate cake, salmon. The list could go on and on.

Mikey was practically bathing himself in a pepperoni pizza, savoring the taste and feel of the cheese. "Mmm...this is a dream come true…swimming in a giant pizza."

Donnie was sitting on the edge of the table, munching on a piece of cheese, when he noticed something glint on the drawer across from them. He squinted his eyes, which soon became as wide as saucers. "Guys!" he cried out. "Come quick! I think I found…"

* * *

" **Gold!** " Raph and Mikey shouted, their eyes sparkling with amazement.

Sitting in a giant bowl was a pile of normal sized eggs. Eggs that were made of pure gold. When Mikey tried to pick one up, he nearly dropped it on his foot, as it was incredibly heavy.

"There's no doubt about it guys," Donnie said as he closely inspected the pile, "this gold is definitely real!"

"But where did it come from?" Mikey grunted as he struggled to put the egg back into the pile.

"Yeah, what kind of bird lays golden eyes?" Leo pondered out loud as he rubbed the smooth surface of another egg.

 _HONK!_

The Turtles immediately turned their heads in the direction of the sound. At the other end of the drawer, a normal sized goose was standing in a small cage, flapping its wings and honking at them. Scattered around its feet were a couple of golden eggs.

Next to the cage was a harp. Even though no physical hands were touching its strings, it nevertheless played harmonious music.

"I wondered where that beautiful music was coming from," Donnie whispered in astonishment.

"Dudes," Mikey said fearfully, "that harp…is totally playing by itself. Think it's haunted?"

"No," Leo calmly said, "I don't think it's haunted. Remember all those stories Father would tell us every night? Well, I do recall one story about a magical harp that could play by itself. And this could very well be the same harp."

Raph shook his head in disbelief. "Geez, can this place get any weirder?"

"Well, we have yet to see the residents of this house," Donnie said. "Wonder what _they_ are like?"

"Hopefully, they'll be generous and courteous people who wouldn't mind having visitors," Leo said. "Big or small."

"Dudes, check this out!" Mikey was suddenly holding the harp in his hands. "I'm a rock star!" He then proceeded to move his hands along the strings like he was playing a guitar, humming some rock song to himself.

"Mikey, stop!" Donnie whispered urgently. "Stop! You're gonna break…!"

 _Boing!_

Too late. A sting broke, and the magical harp stopped playing.

"Oops," Mikey said sheepishly.

"Well," Raph grumbled while glaring at Mikey, "it's useless now, thanks to you."

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize to us," Leo said with his arms crossed. "You're gonna have to apologize to…" He glanced at the metal plaque that was at the top of the goose's cage. It read: "Property of Don Vizioso."

"…Don…Vizioso," Leo finished as he read the plaque. As soon as he said those words, they heard thunderous footsteps getting closer and closer to the dining room.

"Um, dudes," Mikey whimpered, "what's that noise?"

"Everyone, hide! Quick!" Leo whispered to his brothers. They immediately hid behind the egg bowl and waited.

A giant, obese man stepped into the living room. He wore a fancy black suit with grey stripes and a grey tie.

"Fee...fi…fo…FUUUMMMM!" he shouted, causing the Turtles to cover their ears in pain.

The giant then sniffled loudly, took out a handkerchief from his pocket, and blew into it.

Despite the ringing in his ears, Mikey couldn't help but giggle. "That guy sneezes funny."

 **That's the end of part 2! Part 3 will be the final part. Remember, there's still three more chapters of this story to go!**


	3. Leo and the Beanstalk Part Three

**Here it is, folks! The final part to "Leo and the Beanstalk!"**

"What the…? What is this?"

Don Vizioso was _not_ happy about what he saw on the table. Nearly all of his food had bite marks in them. Crumbs were everywhere, on the table and on the floor.

"Those darn rats are at it again," he grumbled.

Then he noticed that the room was strangely quiet. Why wasn't the harp playing? He looked around for the magical instrument, and when he saw a broken string sticking out, his entire face turned beet red.

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HARP?!** " he roared. The Turtles, who were hiding behind the bowl full of golden eggs, covered their ears once again. Mikey looked like he was about to wet his shell. Vizioso went to pick up the harp and investigate the damage…when he suddenly smelled something.

He continued to sniff the air, his nose wrinkling. "Hmmm…I smell…the blood of a… _turtle_."

The Turtles' hearts stopped at that moment. They hoped that he wouldn't find them. That he would leave the room and give them enough time to…

The bowl was suddenly picked up, revealing the huddled Turtles to the very angry and hungry giant. They looked up at him, and Mikey even attempted to smile and wave at him. "Uh, h-hey, Don Vizioso," he said nervously. "What up?"

Vizioso only growled and picked up a magazine, rolling it up and raising it over his head.

"Oh, sewer apples," Donnie mumbled.

 _SPLAT!_

* * *

"…eo! Leo! Wake up!"

Leo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and regained consciousness. Two blurry images were standing over him, which were soon revealed to be Raph and Donnie.

"Oh, thank goodness," Donnie sighed in relief. "We thought we lost you for a while."

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked as he helped Leo to sit up.

"My head is pounding like crazy and my whole body aches," Leo mumbled. "But overall, yeah, I'm okay. Wait, we're still alive?"

"Yeah, but incredibly sore," Donnie said as he rubbed his head, wincing a bit. "That Vizioso guy didn't apply enough pressure to kill us. He most likely just wanted to stun us."

Leo looked up at his surroundings and realized that they were sitting in a giant cage. They were no longer in the living room but were now in the kitchen. A pot was being heated over the stove. Leo had the sneaky suspicion that he and his brothers would soon join Vizioso for dinner…as the main course.

"Leo! You won't believe who's here with us!"

He turned to see Mikey in the corner with an old man who was wearing black glasses. He looked familiar…

"Murakami-san?!"

Mr. Murakami was a blind Japanese man who ran a noodle shop in the village. He was also an old family friend and would offer the Turtles free pizza gyoza whenever they would visit him. However, about a few weeks ago, he mysteriously disappeared. There wasn't even a note. It was like he vanished without a trace.

And yet here he was, sitting with them in a giant cage.

"So you are finally up, Leonardo," Murakami said with a smile. "Your brothers have been greatly worried about you."

"I don't believe it," Leo said softly. "Murakami-san, you're alive. Is there where you've been the past few weeks?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the blind old man said solemnly. "That giant just grabbed me one night and put me in this cage. There were already people here when I arrived. One by one the giant picked them out and…and made meals out of them. I was the only one left until you four showed up."

All of the Turtles' faces became as white as sheets. The giant was kidnapping and _eating_ people?!

"I knew it!" Mikey panicked. "He's gonna make us…'ulp'…into turtle soup! We gotta get outta here!"

"Yeah, I totally agree, Mikey," Raph grumbled and crossed his arms. "Only one problem: we're trapped in a cage with absolutely no way out. We don't even have a bobby pin to pick the lock."

Leo had to think of a solution quick before Don Vizioso would return. He refused to let it all end here. He wasn't about to let his family become some entree for the wicked giant to stuff his ugly face with.

Then he got of an idea. It was risky, but it was better than sitting around and waiting to be eaten.

Leo summoned his brother for a huddle.

"Okay, guys, listen carefully. I have a plan…"

* * *

"Well, looks like I'm having turtle and dumpling soup tonight," Vizioso chuckled darkly as he returned with a kitchen knife. The turtles were whimpering and holding onto each other in the cage. They were all frightened out of their minds.

Or so they seemed.

"So…who'd like to go first?"

Leo slowly got up and took a step forward. "I will," he said with a straight face, although his whole body was shaking like crazy. His brothers cried out behind him. "Leo, no!" "Don't do this!" "Are you nuts?!"

"How noble of you," the giant mocked as he opened the cage and reached for Leo. Just as he was about to grab the oldest brother…

" **NOW!** "

Leo jumped onto the giant's hand and bit as hard as he could. Donnie and Raph quickly followed suit. Vizioso cried out in pain and frantically waved his arm around, tying to pry the Turtles off. He stumbled and fell backwards toward the kitchen counter, hitting his head on the edge. The giant had been knocked out cold and slumped to the floor.

"Mikey, get Murakami-san!"

"On it, Leo!"

The Turtles and Murakami quickly left the kitchen and headed toward the front door, but then Raph suddenly turned in the opposite direction.

"Raph, wait!" Leo ran after his brother and called out to him. "Where are you going?!"

"We're not leaving without that goose!" Raph called back as he ran into the living room.

"Raph, no! Leave it! We gotta get outta here _now_!"

Raph didn't listen and climbed up the legs of the drawer, Leo frantically following him.

"Raph," Leo panted as he reached the top where Raph waited, "we don't even have the key to the cage!"

"Sure we do!" Raph pulled out a small golden key from under his belt. "Got it out of the giant's pocket while he was unconscious." He opened the lock to the cage and grabbed the goose in his arms.

"I still think we should leave it behind," Leo scolded. "It doesn't even belong to us!"

"Yeah, well, Murakami didn't belong to Vizioso, either!" Raph retorted. "Nor did any of those people he ate!"

"…good point," Leo said with nod. "Let's take the goose."

* * *

The Turtles used their grappling hook guns to climb down the beanstalk, with Murakami holding onto Mikey and Raph carrying the goose under his arm. About halfway down they heard a thunderous voice in the clouds.

 _"_ _ **YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, THIEVES! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!**_ _"_

"Uh, guys?" Donnie looked up at the clouds and gulped. "HE'S COMING AFTER US!"

"EVERYONE, PICK UP THE PACE!" Leo ordered as they went further down.

Once they finally reached the bottom, Leo immediately ran into the house and came back with axes, which he handed to his brothers. "Cut down the beanstalk! Hurry!"

But before they could even start whacking, they heard a very loud _SNAP_! They all looked up and saw something fall out of the sky. As the figure got closer, they could hear a bloodcurdling scream. They immediately realized that Vizioso was falling straight toward them!

Fortunately they all got out of the way just in time, and the giant Don Vizioso fell flat on his face and completely smashed their house. The impact of the fall trembled the earth.

For a while, there was silence. No one said anything as they stared at the giant's body, which continued to lie very still.

Finally Mikey spoke in a whisper, "What happened up there?"

"W-well," Donnie said softly, "my theory is…is that Vizoso's massive weight couldn't be supported by the beanstalk. So at…at one point the stalk just snapped and caused him to fall to the earth."

Silence.

"So," Raph gulped, "is…is he dead?"

Mikey picked up a nearby stick and slowly walk toward the body. With a shaky hand, he poked Vizioso's arm and instantly flinched away, expecting some movement from the giant.

None ever came.

"Yep," Mikey mumbled. "As a doornail."

"Where will we live now that our house has been completely destroyed?" Donnie asked as he looked at the damage with a sad face.

Leo gently patted Donnie's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Donnie," he said with a smile. "Don't forget, we now have a goose that lays golden eggs. We can afford a new house and so much more."

"Yeah, that's right!" Mikey exclaimed. "We're rich as kings! Maybe even richer! We can afford a new house, cars, video games, and best of all, a lifetime supply of pizza!"

The goose, which was still in Raph's arms, suddenly laid another golden egg…which landed right on his foot.

Even though no sound came out of Raph's mouth, it was apparent by the look on his face that he was in great pain.

Mikey did his best to stifle a laugh and placed a hand over his mouth. Leo and Donnie couldn't help but wince.

"How about we go see a doctor first?" Leo suggested.

* * *

So after taking care of Raph's broken foot, the Turtles paid for a new house, which was actually more like a mansion. They never had to worry about food ever again. In fact, Mikey almost got fat from all the pizza he ate. Leo scared him straight by reminding him of the obesity that literally killed Don Vizioso.

Leo smiled warmly at his family as they all sat at the dining room table, enjoying their sumptuous feast.

"I kept my promise, Dad. I hope I made you proud."

And deep down, he knew that his father was smiling down at him.

The End.

* * *

Chloe was already asleep by the time Leo finished his story. He smiled gently at the sleeping girl and stroked her hair.

"Sleep tight, Chloe," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Tomorrow night would be Donnie's turn.

 **That's all folks! Next chapter will be Donnie's story! Can't wait to finish the first part!**


End file.
